


Struggles of a Cat

by orphan_account



Series: Royal Felines [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, cat regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the palace where the main attraction is a black fluffy cat. And Regina hates it. Hopefully Rumbelle and other relationships will get involved in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to do a continuation on cat Regina. Hope you like it!

Things only got worse. She was not only turned into a cat, but a super cute cat. Now most people would find this to be a good thing because, well your cute. But no this was a curse.

Regina the cute fluffy black hairball was the most highly visited thing in the whole castle besides her arch enemy Snow White and Prince Charming.

They would come and pick her up against her will and much to her disliking and would hold her and stroke her back. The filthy peasants would hug her!

They would give her cat nip, it was the worst of the tortures. It tasted like pure joy, but this also meant she was making a total fool out of her already ridiculous self.

It caused her to chase the fluffy toys and pur uncontrollably. Which would then cause Snow to pick her up and stroke her. The true torture came from the fact she was in paws reach and couldn't bit, hiss, or attack her!

She was destined to be the Royal Cat until she surely died or was driven mad by that veryyyyy lonely dog.

True pain came in the form of bath day.


	2. A Bubble Bath Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreaded bubble bath and the tortures that followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love Regina bubble bath day!

And so here i am trapped in a mound of bubbles that smell of roses, having my least favorite person in the world scrubbing me. The "lovely" bubbles got in my eyes which caused me to be unable to see for a good few minutes and have my eyes feel like a pepper got smashed into them.

When the pain had cleared i opened my eyes to see a mountain of water getting dumped onto my head. I went underwater hopping i could simply end this torment when Snow White grabbed me out of the water and dry me off with a pink towel!

Now don't get me wrong we all love using a blow dryer, but when you are tiny and getting blow dryed makes you feel as if a tornado is blowing you away it is not as enjoyable!

So after that pain I thought, what else could she possibly do to make this worse. She then continued to brushed out my very tangled fur in a very unforgiving way, then decided to do the meanest, cruelest, most horrible thing you could possibly do to a cat!

She, put, a CROWN ON ME!!! As if to mock my severe unhappiness. It was a cruel twist of fate really. If I wouldn't have known who had down this I would have thought an expert of torture had embarked such amounts of pain on me.

The blasted Snow then added a puffy dress in a most dreadful shade of pink. I looked as if a pile of cotton candy was wrapped around me. As if I would get the enjoyment of getting to at least enjoy the taste of my sugary prison.

If i were able to lift one itty bitty finger stump into a digit I surely know which one I would pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fun time writing this and I hope you all got happiness from her misery! Thanks for reading! Also more to come hopefully involving some rumbelle cuteness.


	3. Snows Dreadful Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the great kitty Regina.

Snow White and her Prince were to be married, and sadly she was to come. After her most dreadful dressing and feeding of the most terrible 'tuna' she had to come to her wedding and worst of all Rumplestiltskin and Belle were to come.

I was then man handled by the sweaty oaf and carried into her ceremony. I looked around disgusted, as i looked at the lanterns and roses scattered about the room. I was carried past Rumplestiltskin and Belle and was overjoyed that i wasnt sat there... until he turned and sat me down next to him.

He picked up me with a smug look and elbowed Belle. She smiled and he and Belle carried me into the hallway.

He sat me down and paced around me and stepped on my tail. I growled at Rumplestiltskin, well mewed actually because he made it so I couldnt do anything hurtful mean etc. 

He waved a finger at me, "now now dearie play nice." He taunted rolling on the balls of his feet all proud of himself.

I tried to say a very spiteful comment but once again just meowing. Rumplestiltskin looked down at me and then back at Belle, "oh yea you might want this." He said smiling.

"Rumplestiltskin if I wasnt a cat I would be slicing your throat like a ham right now!" I yelled glaring him the meanest look I could, in my current state.

He chortled and picked me up so I was near inches from him. He plucked me on the nose, "But you see dearie you can't!" He said beaming with happiness. 

Belle looked over at Rumplestiltskin and hit him on the arm. "Just make a deal with her so we can go back to the castle." She said slightly annoyed.

"How about this? I make you a human but you can never harm me Belle Snow white or Prince Charming. Nor can you make anyone or find anyone or anything to do so. And you will get down on your knees and beg Belle for her forgiveness." He said clearly happy with his arrangements. 

Of course he wanted me to apologize to her! That stupid little maid. But I could not keep living with paws and ears it just wasnt working. I got down on my knees? "Belle I beg thee for forgiveness. Happy Rumplestiltskin? " I said frustrated. 

"Not particularly but I guess it will do?" He transformed me back into a human and I smiled, "I finally could eat food again!"

Did I just say that out loud? Rumplestiltskin took Belles arm and went back into the wedding and sent me away in a wave of purple smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the last of her and I hope you all liked it! ♡♥♡


End file.
